


Grand Finale

by Punkakess



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Gray, Break Up, M/M, Oh really, Post Tartaros War, Relationship Discussions, Top Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkakess/pseuds/Punkakess
Summary: Tartaros war left a lot of wounds, a few too big to heal completely.





	Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

> One more ask on tumblr guys!! At fist I didn't like it but I learned to enjoy this work. Hope you also enjoy!!

There was a wall between them now, short but thick. High enough so they could only see each other's eyes and too wide for them to reach one another. It made Natsu's heart clench and his hands itch to punch and destroy anything in his path, anything that kept him away from Gray. But for the first time he was too afraid to act.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel was afraid.  
He didn't fear Gray, Natsu could never be frightened by the the ice block, he just didn't have the courage to try again, to make things work.

After the Tartarus war, Fairy Tail was too scarred, so many wounds, a few very deep to heal completely. And what Natsu and Gray have, or better, had mighty be one of them. All because of selfish wishes and unthinkable decisions.

Gray wanted to destroy the book of END at Silver's request and Natsu wanted to keep it and give to Igneel, just as the dragon had asked. They just wanted to please and respect their fathers' whishes, man they hadn't seen in so long. It appeared to be the right choice, the most obvious and with emotions so disturbed and the tiredness of battle the boys forgot about each other.

They acted selfishly and it ruined their relationship, the pure, blind trust they shared. Because how was Natsu supposed to date someone he wasn't sure would support him when it came to his family. Natsu knew Gray thought exactly the same way and he had all the right to. The raven had made a promise to his dad and Natsu didn't help him fulfill it and the same could be stated contrariwise.

Not even a week had passed yet when they met at Natsu's house. Happy was out visiting Charle and when Gray saw the blue exceed walking around the city he immediately set of to the dragonslayer's house. They need to talk.

The problem with Natsu and Gray is that they can't have an argument without it breaking out into a fist fight. And that's exactly what almost happened. Because Zeref had END and they were blaming each other. Gray would say if Natsu hadn't made a fuss, he would've already destroyed the book before the dark mage could have taken it. Natsu on the other hand, stated that it was the ice mage's fault because if he had the book, he would've given it to Igneel the moment the fire dragon had taken down Acnologia while the other dragons were destroying the Faces around Fiori. And it was a fact that even Zeref wouldn't be able to take it from a fucking dragon.

A few words of rage and hate, most of them not true, were exchanged. The two young man discussing and throwing insults like any other stupid fight of them, only the matter was serious. Everything was relatively calm, if you consider they were Natsu and Gray, until the later said something he wanted to swallow back right after it left his mouth.

"Why are you even concerned about the book?! It's not like you can give it to Igneel now!" Natsu's eyes had become cold, his sage green irises shinning with the anger building behind them.

Gray was so caught up in thoughts of how to fix that situation he totally missed the dragonslayer coming at him. His breath was pushed out of his lungs as his back hit the wall and he wasn't able to retrieve oxygen due a forearm pressing against his throat.

"At least my dad was actually alive and with me the whole time and not a walking corpse serving as a puppet for some filthy demon." The ice mage was caught by surprise once again. He was waiting curses and requests for apologies coming his way, maybe a few punches, not cruel words being thrown his way with so much malice.

Anger filled Gray mind, he'd never took Natsu to be one to retaliate an unfair blow with an equally unfair attack. Natsu was loud and lose mouthed, very violent and volatile but he was never one to hurt someone emotionally. What he said had hurt, like a sharp knife slicing at his heart.

"Don't. Talk. About. My. Dad. Like. This." Gray punctuated each word with a push against the arm on his neck, his hands grasping the white scarf tightly.

Natsu seemed surprised with the words that had stumbled from his mouth. His expression melted into a guilty one for a total of three seconds before he remembered why he had said that in the first place and his glare was back full force.

They gazed icy daggers at each other, the green locked on blue taking them back to the battlefield, where they looked at each other with that same negative intensity. The two mages remained like that for a few long seconds, a conversation happening without words being spoken out loud.

_"We can't be together"_

_"We may be the strongest duo but we're not good for each other"_

_"We're gonna destroy ourselves if we remain together"_

_"But it doesn't mean we don't love each other."_

_"We have to stop saying we for a while."_

_"But just this one last time..."_

Lips locked in a furious kiss out of their own volition, Gray's bottom lip was still busted from the battle and Natsu made sure to nip at it gaining a hiss and a yank on his pink locks in retaliation. He hadn't even noted the hands leaving his scarf to snake on his hair.

One of those hands slipped down and took hold of one of his butt cheeks and forced it forward, pushing Natsu flush against Gray. Their bodies fitting in all the right ways, half hard cocks pressing deliciously between their hips. The new position elicited twin moans out off the young boys.  
Natsu started to move his hips slowly, grinding their groins, providing minimal but satisfying friction.

"We shouldn't." Gray gritted out, after pulling Natsu's head back by his hair.

"Shut up, ice princess. Some times you annoy me so much I just want to fuck the shit out of you." And with that they were kissing again, rough and messy but passionately.

Natsu let his hands fall from Gray's waist to the top of his thighs, urging the raven to jump and circle those long legs around his torso. He walked slowly, careful to not bump into anything on his way to the couch. Arriving there he all but threw Gray onto the fluffy surface and watched him bounce a few times. Instead of joining, however, Natsu headed for the bathroom and a minute latter came out with a bottle of lube in his hands. Gray was already naked and it wasn't really a surprise, the dragonslayer followed the example taking off his shirt and pants along with his underwear as quick as possible, they didn't have much time before Happy came back.

"Hurry up you flame brain."

"Eager, aren't we?" Gray glared and Natsu smirked, "Oh, c'mon you love when I tease you."

"Just shut up and get going with it." The harsh order made Natsu scowl. All he wanted was to ease down the mood a bit, start it with playfulness after the argument they just had.

He firmly believed that even if they were pissed, love making shouldn't be done under negative emotions. But Gray had other ideas, and if he wanted to play that way, so would Natsu.

Without saying nothing, he climbed on the couch, kneeling between pale thighs. As quick as possible Natsu slicked his finger and boldly entered one into his partners thigh ass. No teasing, no words of encouragement or warnings. A cold goodbye for a person he loved but couldn't be with.

A few minutes and three fingers later Natsu was finished, having prepared Gray as much as he possibly could in such a short time. Remaining quiet the whole time while the room was filled by the sound of heavy breath and low moans.

The silence was gawking at his insides, acting coldly wasn't on Natsu's vast list of skills. He liked to be passionate and fiery. Yet he wanted Gray to know he was still mad.

Suddenly flipping Gray over so the ice mage was laying on his stomach, Natsu heard a yelp of surprise. Instead of doing it coldly he'd live up to his words. He'd fuck the shit out of Gray, unleash all his anger on that act.

The round, milky globes of Gray's ass were presented to Natsu, tempting, begging for someone to grope them. And that was exactly what the fire mage did, bit into the supple flesh like a famished beast earning a loud gasp and then sucked leaving behind a reddish mark that'd become a strong purple later. Next, he clasped the soft skin to part the butt cheeks, revealing the slick and pink ring of muscles which contracted when hit by cold air.

Taking a hold of his cock, Natsu guided it to the exposed entrance and pressed until just the head entered. The raven moaned so lowly, that if it wasn't for his dragon's hearing, the fire mage wouldn't have even listened. Gray was being stubborn, making Natsu frustrated, he had ripped louder moans only with his tongue.

Without warning, the noise of a slap filled the room, followed closely by a whimpery groan.

"What do you think you're doing, you bastard." Gray gritted out, through the sting spreading around the outside of his right thigh.

"I'm thinking that if this is our last time, I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll break and will never be satisfied with another person." Natsu heard when the speed of his partner's heart picked up, saw when he was about to retort with a nasty answer, no doubt, so he was speaking again, "Hold on tight, the ride will be rough."

His hips snapped forward and Natsu buried himself to the hilt with no proper warning whatsoever. And then he was moving, hard and fast and merciless. His hands roamed Gray's backside, pressing down on hard muscles and all the while the raven's moans grew louder, tumbling past rosy lips fighting against all the restrains.

The fire mage's fingers yanked midnight locks, bringing Gray's head up, while the rest of the lean body was pushed further into the couch. Gray moaned in ecstasy and his hands fisted the armrest in front of him at the feeling of his engorged cock rubbing against the tick fabric underneath him, smearing pre-cum everywhere.

Natsu's movements were harsh and frantic, his dick brushing against Gray's prostate constantly, leaving the raven letting out lustful sounds of euphoria.

Curling his fingers around Gray's throat, Natsu used the possessive grasp to pull the raven up and against his chest, his movements never slowing down, never losing the rhythm. They were pressed so close and Gray could feel the rapid beat of Natsu's heart. A heart that belonged to him, although after he walked away from this house, he would never be able to hold it anymore. It wasn't like he was worthy of it anyway, he had already dropped once and the next fall would shatter it, leave Natsu broken for life.

Natsu's free hand played with his sensitive nipples, twisting them only tho sooth the pain with careful circles around the little bud. The action threw him into the edge and he panted, "I'm gonna come- ahh..."

"No, you're not. You cum when I tell you to." To reforce his statement, the dragonslayer left his nipples in favor of grasping around the root of his cock tightly, successfully impeding the orgasm. 

Gray whined in agony and pleasure, the urgency to come growing each time Natsu rammed the head of his cock against his prostate. It was torture and made Gray squirm and moan needy.  
"Oh God, please lemme come!"

Natsu growled in pleasure, his insides twisting the closer he got to completion. 

The dragonslayer rammed inside Gray in earnest, going faster and harder and deeper, doing everything in his power to give them both their last memorable orgasm together. The urgency to let go grew and finally Natsu was moving his hand, jacking Gray off with the same speed of his thrusts. 

Their release was magical and it had nothing to do with etherion particles, only with love and rage and longing. Gray's body trembled as his mounth fell open in a silent moan while Natsu's hand tightened around his partner's pale neck and he pressed his forehead to his shoulder. A thousand fireworks exploding within and around them. 

They remained in that position for a few minutes, catching their breath and assimilating what had just happened. Natsu was the first to move, getting up and running to the bathroom to find tissues. When he returned, Gray was still standing on the same position, kneeling on the couch.

"Gray," Natsu called out quietly "are you okay?"

"This was a goodbye, wasn't it?" The raven questioned out of the blue and Natsu only sighed.

"Here, clean yourself. Happy will come back in a few and we need to tide up." 

"Just answer me. Why we can't be together?" It wasn't really something Natsu wanted to speak out loud and he knew Gray knew the answer. But the fire mage was aware of his partner's need to hear it out loud, just so it could sink in

"It was the grand finale, the end of an era." 

Yes it was a goodbye above all. A goodbye to each and every moment they spent together, to Gray's laugh and smell and the feeling of his touch. It was a goodbye to Gray himself, because Natus would leave him behind. He would come back eventually but that part of their lives, that secret would stay on the past and probably never resurface. They loved each other but were too different to be together. 


End file.
